1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel device and, more particularly, to a display panel device including a display panel for displaying thereon a poster or photograph or reproducing thereon an image and a recorder/playback combination adapted to be actuated by a sensor to reproduce sound.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
All the photographs and posters heretofore in use are formed of a single flat sheet or panel. For that reason, when it is intended to use them while reproducing music or voices for advertising purposes, a recorder/playback system or a playback system is attached to them separately from such photographs or posters. Transporting or forwarding of such advertising photographs or posters experiences a grave inconvenience. Practically, only photographs or posters are displayed for advertising purposes, unless otherwise provided for, thus leading to decreased advertising merits.
Recently, dialogue type telephones, interphones and displays for tele-conference have been steadily introduced, but they are not yet widespread among the general public due to their expensiveness.